


Holding Bloody Hands

by Anonymous



Category: Batman vs. Robin (2015), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Good but frustrated dad Bruce, Good mom Talia, Mama Talia, Smut, lil shit Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Instead of leaving with the League at the end of Son of Batman, Talia returns to Gotham with her son, and the man she loves. Now everything will change.





	Holding Bloody Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hystericalstrength](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalstrength/gifts).

> I’ll be changing the end of Son of Batman, and rewriting Batman vs Robin. In this house we don’t acknowledge Batman Bad Blood, so don’t worry.  
Also, in my version, Talia never put something in Bruce’s drink ever, like said in Son of Batman.

Bruce holds his gloved hand out to Talia, and her heart soars. Even after all these years, she's wrapped snug around his finger. Her heart on his string.

"I have a counteroffer for you." His voice is deep and gravelling, and she resists the urge the smile. She remembers when he'd used that voice against her breast. Tangled in her silken sheets.

"And what's that? What's better then my offer for you to join Damian and I? Rule the league. Rule the world. Together."

"Disband the league and-" He hesitates for only a moment. "And come back to Gotham. With me. We could be a family." His hands takes hers, and he wraps his fingers around it. A simple gesture that says a thousand words.

Her eyes widen. She expected him to tell her to end the league, but she never expected for him to ask her to return with him to his precious Gotham.

"I-" She falters. Her eyes darting around. Unsure what to do. Then she sees Damian coming around the corner. The waves crashing behind him. "Okay. Okay." Bruce's grip tightens on her hand, and she smiles. He smiles back.

Talia turns to the league soldiers behind her. Standing at attendance. "Find Nyssa. I'm sure she'd be glad to lead you. If not, well, I'm sure there are many others that would wear the mantle."

She knows her father would be turning in his grave if he knew what was occurring, but she doesn't care. Not anymore. She nearly lost everything to death, and everything that was important before, the league, her father's legacy, all dim at the sight of her Beloved’s smile, and Damian's bright eyes.

She steps towards Bruce again, and he wraps an arm around her waist. Pulling her snug to his chest.

"Father! What are you doing?!" Damian is clearly alarmed and mildly confused. The circumstances not making sense to him. His parents' closeness reading to him as odd and suspicious.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time." The plane of the league soldiers takes off as Bruce kisses her, and Damian lets out a noise of disgust. He's still a child after all.

"Then let's go. I'm assuming our chariot awaits Beloved." Talia pulls away, and rests her forehead against Bruce's.

His intertwines their fingers, and Talia wraps an arm around Damian. More affection then she would've shown him if her father still lived. He was very picky and controlling on how Damian was raised and treated.

Dick's eyes nearly pop out of his mask when he sees Talia coming to the plane. Arm in arm with Bruce and Damian. "I thought she was evil?!? I mean bad! I mean our enemy!" He squeaks. Clearly flustered. His cheeks rosy red.

"Pull yourself together Grayson. Mother is coming back with us." Damian states factually. Not mentioning his own confusion and surprise, when he learned of it himself moments earlier.

Talia slips into the back seat with Damian. Even though the Lazarus Pit has thoroughly revived and refreshed her, she wants an excuse to be close to Damian. Still on slight edge from her death.

They return to Gotham hours later, a sleepy Damian tucked into her side. He refused to fall asleep on the trip back. Insisting that he couldn't be any help if they were attacked, asleep. _Father made him so vigilant. Too vigilant._

She takes his hand as they walk off the plane. Knowing he could fall to the ground like sleeping beauty at any moment.

Dick's eyes stay trained on her as he climbs out the plane, and walks to Bruce. "You don't need anything else do you Bruce?" His voice still has a slight tremor to it. The shock and unease of Talia's return still evident on his face.

"No, Dick. Go back to Blüdhaven. From what I hear, you've been standing Kory up frequently." Damian snickers even in his sleepy state, and Dick scowls.

"Alfred's such a gossip." He mutters under his breath, before heading to the bike he had stationed near the Wayne private airport. He climbs on, revs the engine, and is gone in a flash.

Bruce's arm once more goes tight around Talia's waist, as they jump into the Batmobile. Damian kicking his feet in the back. To others it would be seen as a petulant child acting out, but she knows it's a tactic to stay awake. Keep his mind busy.

Ten minutes into the drive to the Wayne manor, she glances in the rear view mirror, and sees Damian asleep. His cheek pressed against the window.

"It's been a long day for him." Bruce comments. His gravelly Batman voice gone for now. "He's so trained and skilled, sometimes I even forget his age."

"He is gifted in many things, and what he was not naturally gifted in, Father taught him how to be." She notices Bruce stiffen for only a moment at the mention of her father.

"Is something wrong Beloved?"

"He's treatment of Damian, it unsettles me. He was treated as a weapon, not a child."

She inhales sharply. She was hoping this talk would at least wait a few days. That they could have a honeymoon period like they had all those years ago.

"Yes." Talia doesn't argue. Doesn't tell him his wrong. Because he isn't. He's very very right. "He took control of Damian's care shortly after he was born. I was allowed to see him of course. Train him. But I wasn't allowed to rear him, or instil his core values."

"I can still see him in you. Your stubbornness. Willfulness." His eyes never leave the road, but she can hear the sincerity in his words.

"I was raised the same way. That must be it." Her tone is light, but she knows he can hear the underlying anguish. The hidden pain.

He reaches over and clasps her hand. His eyes never moving off the road. "You're his mother. He has your traits, like he has mine. I know you did all you could for him."

She lifts his hand to her lips. "You flatter me Beloved."

"You deserve it." Her lip curls at his words as they pull into the Batcave.

Alfred shows no shock at her arrival, instead helping a half awake Damian out of the Batmobile.

Damian mumbles something about not being a child as he's lead to his room. Alfred holding his arm to keep him steady.

Bruce pulls off his cowl, revealing his face. Talia can't help but lean up and kiss him. "Would you like to go elsewhere Beloved?" She purrs. Her hand trailing across his chest.

"You know me so well." He kisses her back, and his arm goes snug around her waist. He lifts her up in one swoop. Holding her like a bride as they leave the Batcave. Heading for his bedroom.

They discard their clothes as soon as they reach the room. Leaving them in a pile, as they fall onto his bed in a heap of passion.

Talia flips them over so Bruce is beneath her. Her naked body glistening with moonlight as she slowly rocks against his hardening cock. He moans low and deep, and she sighs blissfully.

She rocks against him for a few more moments, before taking him inside her. Bruce arches his back and jerks his hips, and Talia bucks above him. Her breathing getting heavier as she begins to ride him.

His hands grasp her hips, and he helps her ride his cock. His mouth open with pleasure. His eyes shut.

She throws her head back, and her dark hair cascades down her back. Like a dark chocolate waterfall.

She canters her hips and he audibly groans. His grip tightening on her hips. They'll most likely leave bruises tomorrow, but she's more then happy to wear them. A sign that her Beloved belongs to her once more.

Her breast begin to bounce as she picks up pace, and moves them both closer to orgasm. Bruce's grip tightening either further.

She shudders above as her eyes roll back, and her orgasm comes. He comes seconds later. Stilling underneath her. His body tensing.

Once she's finished riding out the aftershocks, she falls onto his chest, and nips his skin. He moans and jerks, then pulls her closer. She kisses where she bit him, and snuggles into his arms.

He kisses her hair and Talia grins. "This won't be easy, but I'm going to fight for us." He speaks into the darkened room after minutes of peaceful silence.

"I would expect nothing less." She begins to trace designs on his skin with her fingers. "And I'm sure you know Beloved, that I will do the same."

He kisses her forehead. "I know."


End file.
